


[Podfic] a thing that wants

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Matchmaking, Natasha and Bucky are very punchy friends, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome, the punchiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofa thing that wantsby magdilany, recorded for #ITPE2017“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says. “We’re gonna find Nat a dame, okay?”Natasha shoves him into the pool.





	[Podfic] a thing that wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a thing that wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148874) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Recorded for podcath with thanks to knight-tracer for help choosing the fic and to magdaliny for enthusiastic permission to record. No thanks to the tea I spilled on my computer just after I finished recording, but thanks to IT at work for rescuing my harddrive and this podfic :)

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a7c3nj4evb8djm7/%5BMCU%5D_A_Thing_That_Wants.mp3)|[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/841m96phc1xmp1t/%5BMCU%5D_A_Thing_That_Wants.m4b)


End file.
